<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a lost limb is not a lost life by undernightlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582396">a lost limb is not a lost life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight'>undernightlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, light fluff, lost limbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shorts in which either Bridge or Sky lose a limb, struggle to deal with it, and the other helps them out.</p><p>[part 1: Sky loses a leg<br/>part 2: Bridge loses an arm<br/>part 3: Sky loses an arm and gains a mechanical prosthetic<br/>part 4: continuation of part 2 - Bridge loses an arm]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridge Carson/Sky Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sky loses a leg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're all pretty sort and basic, but I think the idea would be so cool to explore in like, a much longer, more developed story, maybe as the lone arc or as one of multiple.</p><p>But please enjoy ^_^</p><p>(also, if you're curious, I'm imagining him to have an upper leg amputation)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being stuck on medical leave was driving him crazy. He was stuck in base when his team needed him, and there was nothing he could do but ‘take it easy,’ and it was a problem.</p><p>He’d already had his first prosthetic fitting, which was as frustrating as it was stimulating. The idea of finally getting back to his feet was helping, but physiotherapy would take a long time; Sky wasn’t sure he’d ever be a ranger again.</p><p>He spent most of his time sulking - he had nothing else to do - in his room in bed, and for the times he needed to leave, hopping about on crutches as best he could. He was still a little unstable standing, but he managed enough.</p><p>Bridge had been wonderful for the most part, helping when he wanted it, but also when he didn’t. And he was also so positive, a smile on his face, optimism in his voice, and it was getting on Sky’s nerves.</p><p>He finally snapped, shouting Bridge down in the middle of his ramblings on high-spec prosthetics. “Bridge, will you just shut up, I’m sick of hearing your voice.” And Bridge shut up, instantly, his face falling. Sky knew he messed up, knew there were a thousand better ways to ask Bridge to tone it down just a bit, but instead he streamed across their room.</p><p>Bridge nodded, eyes downcast, before standing and pulling on his jacket. “Bridge, you don’t have to go,” but he didn’t reply, and left the room.</p><p>Sky waited about an hour before grabbing his crutches. He’d hoped to find Bridge quickly - he was, despite not doing much, still exhausted - but he couldn’t find him. Nobody had seen him in quite a while, and so Sky found himself wandering the Command Centre, stopping people to ask, and taking regular breaks to sit and catch his breath.</p><p>He must’ve been around the entire CC when he found Bridge in a small lab room. He knocked but didn’t wait for a response, and entered. On the table, hooked up to the computer, was a high-tech prosthetic leg. Bridge looked up, startled with wide eyes.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you,” Sky said gently, pulling over a chair.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ve been in and out of here.” Bridge turned and grabbed something from a table behind, before holding it out. “Jello cup?”</p><p>Sky offered a small smile and a nod, and took the cup of blue jello from Bridge; looking over his shoulder, Sky could see multiple empty cups behind him and a few still unopened. He ate it slowly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, about shouting earlier, I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>Bridge shrugged, “I’m sure you did, but it’s okay, I know I talk a lot.”</p><p>“Bridge, you’ve been nothing but patient with me, honestly since we met, but specifically recently. You’ve tried to keep me positive and hopeful, and I haven’t been receptive of that, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Everything I’ve said, I believe, I wasn’t being overly positive for no reason. You’ll recover Sky, and you’ll fight with us again, and most importantly, you’re always a Ranger, this doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>He nodded along quietly, not knowing how to respond. Bridge had been saying this since the accident, and Sky didn’t believe it, but maybe he could get there, in time and with Bridge’s help.</p><p>It fell quiet for a moment, and Sky distracted himself with the jello cup. He finished it quickly, but Bridge was already offering him another one, green this time, and he took it. “So, what are you working on?”</p><p>With a slightly toned down enthusiasm, but still very much Bridge enthusiasm, the ranger began explaining the experiments he was conducting with the prosthetic, testing its limits and whether the standard model was ‘Sky worthy’ - Bridge’s words not his. Sky sat and listened, and it really was real, the belief that Sky would be alright.</p><p>Sky aspired to have the same confidence in himself as Bridge did in him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bridge loses an arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bridge had been unusually quiet - not that Sky blamed him, losing an arm was a serious matter - but something had changed.</p><p>The first few days, things seemed as they would be. Bridge was disheartened to put it mildly, but he was still smiling and still talking everyone’s ear off. It was simultaneously annoying and welcomed for Sky, that there was still some form of normality to Bridge. After a few days, his mentality changed. He stopped talking, he wasn’t eating or drinking, he spent all his time in his room.</p><p>Again, Sky didn’t blame him, but it felt like something else was going on.</p><p>Everyone was out, so Sky took the opportunity to speak to Bridge. Even though they lived together, their communication had dropped; Bridge slept in as late as Ranger duty allowed and went to bed as soon as he could, and would only speak if needed, giving short replies.</p><p>Sky entered the room. Bridge was sat on his bed, knees tucked up and propping up a magazine he was seemingly reading, though Sky could tell just by looking at him that he wasn’t actually taking in information.</p><p>“Hey Bridge,” He said, smiling. Bridge looked up and smiled back, and it wasn’t dishonest, but it wasn’t genuine. “Can we talk?” After a few moments of blank stares, Bridge nodded, shifting to push himself upright and cross his legs. Sky sat on the edge of the bed. “I know you’ve gone through a lot recently, and I just want to make sure you’re alright, and before you say you are, I know you’re not.” Bridge’s eyes fell to his lap, staring at his hand, quiet. “It’s okay to not be alright Bridge, and you don’t have to tell me, I just, I’m worried is all, we all are.”</p><p>Bridge’s hand came up to the end of his stump, fingers gripping into the flesh until he flinched, and his hand dropped back down.</p><p>“Bridge?”</p><p>“You’re right Sky, I’m not alright, but…” And he paused. “Losing my arm like this, I never thought it would happen, but I knew it could, and I knew the risks when I joined the Academy, so even though it’s been quite a shock and it will take me awhile to get used to it, that’s not the problem.”</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>“I… I think I’m losing my powers.”</p><p>Bridge’s voice cracked. Sky stared, not knowing what to say, Bridge alleviated that burden by continuing. “It didn’t happen at first, but maybe I just wasn’t paying attention to it and I was too shocked, but now, now I can tell something is wrong. It’s like, everything’s gone dull, like when your ears go funny from flying, but it’s not my ears, it’s all over, and I don’t like it and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do Sky.”</p><p>“Bridge, I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t imagine losing his powers. They were so integral to him; they helped him grow and change, shaped him into the person he was today, and he was sure Bridge felt the same about his, so Sky couldn’t imagine how terrifying it was. “Why haven’t you said anything?”</p><p>“I don’t want to not be a Ranger. We all have powers, and I didn’t want to say anything in case it meant I couldn’t be one anymore.”</p><p>“You’ll always be a Ranger, that won’t change, ever.”</p><p>“Promise me you won’t tell Cruger or Kat, or anyone, not yet, please.”</p><p>Sky had an obligation to SPD to inform his superiors of anything that could affect the performance of the team and their ability to do their job, but he also held a loyalty to Bridge, and one that he would honour. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone.” It was hard to know what to say, what could make it better. Sky had never thought that any of them could lose their powers, and though it wasn’t him, the thought was unsettling. “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>Still staring at his hand, it looked like Bridge was thinking. Sky was patient and waited, and after a few moments, Bridge spoke up, “Maybe, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or to feel like you have to, that’s not what I want.”</p><p>Slightly nervous, Sky replied, “What is it?”</p><p>“Could you hold my hand? Physical connections have always been stronger, and I’m hoping that if I touch you, it will feel like it used to; I just want things to feel like they did before.”</p><p>Sky didn’t have to think when he answered, “Of course,” and why Bridge thought it might make him uncomfortable he wasn’t sure. Bridge seemed surprised at how quickly Sky agreed, but still gave a small smile; smiles had been missing from Bridge for a while, and it was nice to see one again. “Do you want help with your glove?”</p><p>A slow nod followed, and Sky carefully took Bridge’s hand in his, and gently pulled the glove off, wrapping a hand around Bridge’s sleeve-covered wrist. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Bridge asked a final time, to which Sky nodded, genuine.</p><p>With a gentle touch, Sky reached out and placed his hand in Bridge’s, palms together. Bridge took in a sharp take of air, and worried, Sky went to pull away, not wishing to overwhelm him, but fingers gripped around his wrist, slipping under the jacket sleeve.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Bridge said, though he sounded far from it, eyes shut tight, “It’s just a lot, considering how limited my powers have been the past few days. It feels good, just a lot, but good.”</p><p>Sky nodded again, letting his hand lay gently in Bridge’s. He could feel Bridge’s pulse through his fingertip, and how it began to level out as the time passed, and his eyes were no longer screwed shut, but instead comfortably closed like he was focusing.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sky asked after a while of silence. Bridge didn’t answer, but his grip got ever tighter, just a little but Sky felt it. “Bridge, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. Everything feels like it did before, I just don’t want it to end.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I quite like this one, and I might continue it in a later chapter, get it more intimate than just hand holding, but idk yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sky loses an arm and gains a mechanical prosthetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bridge had noticed that through battles, Sky had seemed more reluctant than the rest of them, striking less and when doing so, it always seemed awkward, like something wasn’t quite right. Bridge thought, “it couldn’t still be the prosthetic, could it?”</p><p>It had been months since the accident, and though Sky was still dealing with his new reality, he had been good for quite awhile. Sky had gotten used to the prosthetic quickly, passed his reevaluations with ease, and was back in action before anyone thought.</p><p>Bridge was sure there was more than what he knew - and what he knew was limited, since Sky wasn’t one for talking about his feelings - but it seemed to be flaring up again. From what he could tell, there had been no changes to routine or environment, so Bridge wasn’t sure what it could be.</p><p>Despite a lack of responses previously, Bridge decided to ask. Sky wasn't in their room, and so Bridge went on the hunt, and eventually found him in the gym. It was empty other than Sky, who was pounding away at a punching bag. </p><p>He lingered a moment in the door, Sky unaware of his presence. For someone seemingly unwilling to get involved in a high stakes fight, Sky seemed comfortably punching at the bag, each strike solid and firm and strong.</p><p>Eventually, Bridge spoke out, "Hey Sky," but startled his friend, his mechanic arm striking the bag with significant force, the punching bag chains momentarily slack and the metal links clacking against each other. As it swung back heavy, Sky easily stopped it. </p><p>Sky kept his eyes on the bag. </p><p>"Bridge," Sky finally said before the silence could stretch too far. He dropped contact with the punching bag. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came looking for you. Found you," he replied, smiling and joking, but Sky didn't reciprocate.</p><p>"Did you need something?" </p><p>"I...I've noticed you've been off, during combat, and I wanted to ask and see if you were okay."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You're lying, and I don't appreciate it." Bridge struggled to make himself intimidating, to hold himself firm, especially with Sky, but mustered up all he could. "I won't let you lie to my face like that." Sky started unwrapping his hand. Bridge waited, but nothing came. "Sky-" </p><p>"Okay," he interrupted. His actions came to a stop, eyes on his gym bag. "Okay fine, I'm not fine, but it's not something that can be fixed, it's just something I have to learn to deal with."</p><p>"What is it? If I can help-" </p><p>"You can't."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>To get Sky to admit something was wrong that easily was concerning; Sky wasn't someone that shared, not like Bridge was. Sky openingly saying "I'm not fine," was new to Bridge. He wanted so badly to help.</p><p>He took steps further into the room as Sky kept his focus on unwrapping his hand. "Sky, I just want to help, and maybe there isn't anything I can do, but maybe there is and you don't know that if you don't talk to me, so please, just tell me what's going on."</p><p>There was hesitant, the unwrapping, though nearly finished, slowing to a halt, before starting up again, the pause a few seconds of thick silence. Sky dropped the bandaged into his bag and turned his body to Bridge, but his eyes remained on the floor.</p><p>“I’m struggling to control the strength of my new arm. If I get emotional, I can’t seem to stop it, and I break stuff I shouldn’t and stuff I don’t want to, but it keeps happening and I don’t know what to do.” He paused again, but Bridge could tell there was more to come, so he waited. “I was looking at my father’s photo, and overwhelmed, by that and the day, I broke the frame and the glass. I held a can and I squeezed and I crushed it. I’m not in control of myself, and I could do real damage to somebody. I’m working on it.”</p><p>“Sky, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I didn’t want you worrying, or the team, I just, I need to get it under control.”</p><p>Bridge stepped closed, and Sky stepped back. Sky was allowing himself to be vulnerable, letting himself be seen by Bridge, but still something was there that was holding him back, something that kept Sky from letting someone in his bubble.</p><p>“You’re not scared of hurting somebody, you’re scared of hurting us.” Finally, Sky’s eyes made their way to Bridge’s, hesitant and open and honestly scared, in a way Bridge hadn’t seen before, which confirmed that he was right. “You don’t have anything to be afraid of. I trust you.”</p><p>“But I don’t trust myself. I can’t let myself get carried away and risk hurting you - I won’t risk it.”</p><p>When Bridge took slow steps towards him, Sky didn’t move, and Bridge approached to right in front of him. He gently took a hold of Sky’s mechanic hand, refusing to let it be pulled from his grip despite the flinch - it was a strong flinch, whether Sky intended it to be or not - and held it so delicately.</p><p>“I’m not scared, see?” He placed Sky’s hand, palm flat, against his chest, and then his shoulder, and then the top of his head. “I’m fine.” He let go, and Sky’s hand, with almost a feather light touch, drifted, falling along Bridge’s temple and resting on his face. “You’ve never hurt me before, and I trust you won’t now, in any way.”</p><p>“Bridge, I -”</p><p>He couldn’t get the words out, but that didn’t matter. Bridge nodded, letting him know it was alright, and then Sky kissed him, warm and gentle. It was simple, but it was exactly what it needed to be, and that was what mattered, to both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love these two probably more than I should, but hey, it's keeping my writing, and in this lockdown, I need all the uplifting, mind occupying content I can get.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. continuation of part 2 - Bridge loses an arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bridge’s powers had stopped deteriorating, which was good. They hadn’t come back, not like that had been, but he was learning to deal with that, not that he had a choice.</p><p>He’d gotten better at hiding it, Sky would admit, though he wasn’t sure that was a good thing. He’d tried to talk to Bridge about it, said they should tell the team now that the situation was stable, but Bridge still didn’t want to, and as it had yet to cause any problems, Sky wouldn’t break that trust.</p><p>Bridge wasn’t back on active duty yet, but he’d started training again, his mechanical arm serving him well. Sky trained with him, helped him best he could; Bridge could really pull a punch when he wanted to. Sparing together, Sky found, was a surprisingly emotional activity.</p><p>On the obvious hand, his blood got pumping and chemicals flooded his systems and he felt light, energy abound. It took Sky four sparring matches to realise it wasn’t just the endorphins that made him feel light. Bridge, he just, had this way. Sky wasn’t sure what it was or how Bridge did it, but Sky couldn’t help but smile, even on the few occasions he lost - rare, but Bridge knew what he was doing.</p><p>Maybe it was weird, but Sky kept thinking about one particular sparring round. He lost, spectacularly. It was the first time things really got competitive and it was the first time Bridge had won. Sky ended up pinned to the mat - honestly thank god they were the only two in there - Bridge with a leg either side of his hips, hands around his wrist. If that wasn’t bad enough, when Bridge realised he’d won, he let Sky’s wrists go and sat back, shifting his weight. And if that wasn’t bad enough still, he was smiling, this bright, wonderful smile that just made Sky breathless.</p><p>At the end of every day, when they were winding down, alone in their room, they’d sit with physical contact. It started with holding hands, just resting them together, before they would lace their fingers, sometimes just sitting there in silence and that was all. It had progressed to laying together, often in Bridge’s bed, and Sky would lay on his back and read and Bridge would curl into him, head on his shoulder.</p><p>Sky felt guilty. It was all to help Bridge, but he felt like he was enjoying it too much. Despite the guilt, he didn’t stop. If it was just him he would, but it was helping Bridge, so it continued. If he enjoyed being this close to Bridge, then it was just an additional, but it changed nothing. That’s what Sky told himself.</p><p>Sky was reading a book Bridge had lent him, laying on Bridge’s bed. With their jackets off, he comfortably wrapped an arm around Bridge, his hand on Bridge’s arm, creating that contact. Bridge’s arm was draped across Sky’s abdomen, fingers fiddling with his t-shirt.</p><p>“Sky?” Bridge’s voice came. If it hadn't been for the fiddling, Sky would’ve thought he was asleep he’d been so quiet.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, why do you ask?”</p><p>“I just, I don’t know, you’re giving off strange vibes today. Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>There was something in Bridge’s tone, something that Sky couldn’t place, but it didn’t sound good. Sky set down the book. “What’s wrong Bridge?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Light tugging continued at his shirt, enough that it pulled the hem free from his trousers. Sky doubted it was intentional, but Bridge fiddled with the hem, deliberate movements, before slipping his fingers gently under the fabric. But they hovered above the skin, like he was waiting for Sky to say something. With his free hand, Sky brought it up and laid it down on top, the shirt fabric between, but Bridge’s hand now flat on Sky’s abdomen. The hesitation was still there, but Sky lifted his hand to allow Bridge the freedom to explore what he was comfortable with. Small circular patterns with the pads of his fingers against soft skin.</p><p>It was nice.</p><p>“Are we allowed to do this? Aren’t their regulations against this?” Bridge’s voice was so quiet, despondent. Though he didn’t elaborate, Sky knew what he was referring to.</p><p>“There are,” because there were regulations prohibiting relationships within a team unit, “but if we’re careful, I’m sure we’ll be okay.”</p><p>“A secret?”</p><p>“It would be the only way.”</p><p>“And you, you want it to?”</p><p>“Yes Bridge, I do, very much.”</p><p>“What will the other Rangers think?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I doubt they’ll have a problem with it. If anything, Jack will just tease me about breaking regulation.” Bridge chuckled. “It’ll be worth it though, if you think it is.” The hesitant fingers slowed their gentle wandering and settling still on flesh, but it was comfortable. Bridge pushed his hand upwards, fingertips finding muscle ridges along Sky’s side; Sky took that as a yes.</p><p>He lent over, placing a kiss into Bridge’s hair - it smelled like apples - before laying back, but Bridge shifted, adjusting his weight to look up as Sky, his eyes warm, but still worried. Sky waited.</p><p>“And this doesn’t bother you?” Bridge freed his mechanical arm from under him, staring at it. Bridge had accepted it, but it didn’t mean he always liked it. Sky held his hand with his.</p><p>“Why would it?” Bridge shrugged. “Trust me, it doesn’t. I don’t think anything could make me unsure about this, about you.” He smiled, and Bridge smiled back, that wonderful smile that Sky loved so much, and things felt good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to end this work here for now, but I might still come back and add chapters at some point, but I feel it's getting a bit repetitive at the moment - I've been writing a lot of Bridge/Sky.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've set up a ko-fi. I feel like I shouldn't be ashamed of this, but part of me is embarrassed and I'm not sure why; I take care in the stuff I write, and I love doing it and dedicate so much time to it, so it shouldn't feel weird, but it does? Idk, but I have one, so yeah, if you have a little extra (money is tight atm so don't worry), it'd be greatly appreciated ^^_^^</p><p>ko-fi.com/kosxheiii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>